


Jay's Kinktober Day Thirteen

by thefruitbasket



Series: Jay's Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing with myself, Fire safety risk, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket
Summary: Kinktober Day Thirteen: LingerieSometimes you just feel yourself.
Series: Jay's Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949083
Kudos: 2





	Jay's Kinktober Day Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not light candles then fall asleep with them still lit!

Lola deserved to treat herself. It was one of her most important rules to live by. If she didn’t take the time out of her busy life to spoil herself, there was a chance she would go too long without a good spoiling and well, she couldn’t have that. So when she had seen the fancy little lingerie ensemble in a shop window while passing through town, she had promptly decided to purchase it. 

It was a lacey little thing, with straps and ties that had made it a bit of a challenge to get on; still, she looked pretty sexy in it. It cupped her breasts nicely, giving them a perfect amount of boost. The fabric was somewhat see through, just enough that her nipples were teasingly visible, but not fully on display. The body of the garment hugged her in all the right places. It was fun, definitely worth the gold she had splurged on it. 

Lola had set the mood properly of course. She had rented an inn room at a cute establishment at the edge of town, drawn the curtains, and filled the room with an assortment of scented candles. She let herself get comfortable on the bed, content to take things at a leisurely pace. 

She brought her hand down her body, taking her breast in her hand and kneading her fingers into it gently. Sometimes, you knew how to love yourself best. Lola knew how she liked to be touched and it was nice to not have to instruct someone else. If you want something done right, do it yourself, no?

She continued to toy lazily with her chest, bringing her other hand down to slip beneath the waistband of her panties. She ran a finger slowly above her clit, before giving it a gentle tap. 

She gasped at the touch and okay, maybe it had been a _ little _ too long since she had had some alone time. 

It didn’t take much for her to start growing impatient. She wanted to enjoy this, but  _ fuck it _ she could just go for round two after she came. 

She took up a frantic pace, panting as she rubbed her clit and nipples in equal measure. It didn’t take long for her to feel herself reaching her climax and she sped herself towards it without restraint. 

She came with a quiet groan, legs shivering as she worked herself through it. Lola moved her hand away from her overly sensitive clit in favor of giving herself a different kind of attention. 

She took care to take in her fingers without scratching herself with her frankly unwieldy nails. It wasn’t too difficult, she was already relaxed and slick from her first orgasm.

She rubbed the inside of her walls slowly, preferring a slow and targeted approach to something fast and sloppy. There wasn’t as much urgency as before, so she simply enjoyed coming undone slowly. 

She could go as long as she wanted as long as she left her clit untouched, so she took the time to work herself into a panting mess. She clenched tightly around her fingers, the heat building in her cunt almost unbearable. She shifted positions, allowing herself better access to her still neglected clit. As she established contact once again, she felt the pressure increase as she quickly rose once again to the edge. 

She went almost numb as she came again, clenching violently around her fingers as she struggled to keep her rhythm through the pleasure. She increased the intensity and the pleasure increased to an almost painful level until she was coming again right on the heels of the last. 

She shuddered as she came down from the high, drooping into the pillows blissfully. She was still wearing the lingerie and it had gone uncomfortable damp from her ministrations. 

Lola lazily tugged it off, tossing it towards her bag in the corner. She would need to wash it before she put it in her bag, but for now it was time for some well earned beauty sleep. 

  
  



End file.
